


Beaujolais Nouveau

by MillicentCordelia



Series: The Private Lives of David and Goliath [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Gablepot, M/M, Pre-Slash, Rare Pairings, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4253874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillicentCordelia/pseuds/MillicentCordelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oswald and Gabe see each other in a new way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beaujolais Nouveau

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leoben](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoben/gifts).



> Just a bit of fluff for a pair that deserves more attention. Inspired by the supremely talented and inventive Leoben.

Oswald’s was packed, as it had been every night for weeks. Gabe was behind the bar, helping fill drink orders while he listened to the music and indulged in people watching. 

He loved the club when it was like this, loved feeling like he was a guest at some fabulous party. He’d taken an art history class once, before he dropped out of school to take care of his younger brothers and sisters. He remembered Toulouse-Lautrec’s posters of the Moulin Rouge, and imagined this is what it must have been like. 

He watched Oswald circulate through the crowd, making sure his customers were having a good time. He was impeccably dressed, gracious and charming-and obviously having the time of his life. Why shouldn’t he? He was the King of Gotham, and these were his subjects. 

Gabe saw what was going to happen, too late to prevent it; he could only watch in horror as a young woman with pink hair turned and collided with Oswald, spilling a full glass of red wine-right down the front of his suit. Horrified, Gabe made his way through the crowd. Oswald was telling her not to worry: it was nothing, no problem, these things happen! He let Gabe lead him into the back, upstairs to the bedroom Oswald had fixed up for himself. 

Away from the crowd, Oswald vented. “I don’t fucking believe this, how’d it get in my hair, it’s even in my shoes!” He stomped into the bathroom.

“I’ll get you out some fresh clothes, Boss.” Gabe went to the dresser and began opening drawers.

“Get out one of everything, I’m going to have to take a shower.”

Gabe glanced into the ornate mirror that hung above the dresser. Oswald had left the bathroom door open, and Gabe could see him reflected in the mirror as he undressed. He couldn’t seem to look away; he’d never seen the younger man naked. Oswald was slender, but not skinny. There was something elegant about him; graceful, even. His skin was pale and smooth; there was a dusting of freckles across his shoulders. 

Damn. What Gabe wouldn’t give for a chance to kiss those shoulders..................

When Oswald stepped out of his black silk boxers, Gabe was impressed; for a small guy, he’d been gifted with a good sized............eye contact. They were making eye contact in the mirror; Oswald had caught Gabe watching him. Both men froze.

Time stood still. 

Oswald shoved the door shut, but not fast enough to keep Gabe from seeing him blush, bright red. 

Gabe squeezed his eyes closed. Should he pretend it hadn’t happened? Maybe he should apologize. He busied himself, selecting a clean suit, laying everything on the bed. 

Oswald came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, his wet hair pushed out of his face. Jesus, he looked young. 

“Boss. Listen, I’m sorry about earlier. What I did was disrespectful, I shouldn’t have been...admiring you like that, without your permission.”

“Oswald. Not ‘Boss’. Call me Oswald.” 

“Um, OK. Oswald. I hope you’ll accept my apology. Maybe I should go back downstairs now, so you can get dressed.” 

“Right. One more thing. It occurs to me that we’ve been associates for quite some time now, but we don’t really know much about each other. Maybe tonight after the club closes, we could have a drink; just sit and talk for a while. Get to know each other better. That is, if you want to?”

“I’d like that; I’d like that a lot.” He allowed his eyes to linger on Oswald’s face for a few more seconds.

Oswald was smiling at him. 

It was going to be a great evening.


End file.
